The Consecuences Of Passing Notes In Class
by AbsoFuckingLutely4everTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward are recently engaged and have already passed their relationship to the next level. After Emmett makes them a joke, they try to get back at him. What will happen when they're in class passing notes and they get caught? B/E a bit OOC.
1. Prank Payback

**Passing Notes**

_by _

**A/N: Hey! Have you guys bought **_**The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner**_**, SM's new Eclipse novella? I'm **_**so **_**sorry I haven't been updating lately but with starting school, end of holidays and all that stuff, well let's say I was a bit lazy!**

**Um, okay! This is my new Edward/Bella fanfiction! I really don't know where it is set but the lovely couple is sexually active (more or less they've been like that over a month), but they still are in school. None of **_**Eclipse **_**events has happened, but it's set a while after **_**New Moon**_**; they are recently engaged. Well I hope u enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or neither of it's fabulous characters or plot. They all belong to the best-writer-ever, the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Prank Payback**

**BPOV**

It was Monday morning and Edward was driving me to school. Ugh! I hated Mondays with passion, except for the fact that Charlie worked till late night so I could spend all the afternoon with my Adonis. Aw, I loved him so much! And I was _so _happy that we were engaged. Since that first time in his house, that night of love and passion we both shared together, I can't wait to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. And also it seemed as if I never got enough of him, if we were either my house, his, or the meadow or anywhere we were always hovering the other; making out, kissing or if we were in our respective rooms we were having sex. I sighed inwardly, content.

I loved my Edward more than anything in world and more than anyone, including Edward himself, could ever imagine. But as much as I loved him, since Friday that I was ashamed of driving with him. I mean, I loved the Volvo, in fact, it was the first car we used 'properly', (if you know what I mean); but I deffinitely didn't like the Volvo's actual state.

Let me explain, on Friday, like every single Friday, we went after school to the Cullen's. What both of us didn't know is what it was expecting us.

_*Flashback*_

_We parked the car in the Cullen's driveway and Edward went to open my door, always as a gentleman. He took my hand to help me._

_"Mmm, how strange", he murmured. "Everyone in the house is blocking me. What the Hell?"_

_"I don't know maybe it's Alice that she wants to play another or 'her games'", I shuddered. "And told everyone and they don't want you and me to know", I told him._

_"Yeah, maybe"._

_"What are they thinking to block you?"_

_"Alice is singing non-stop, Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani, thinking about all the clothes she has and wants to buy over and over again". I chuckled, very Alice-like. "Emmett is more weird and is singing Best Of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana. Rosalie, hmph, Rosalie, she's looking at herself in the mirror, just oggling at herself and saying like 'I'm beautiful, beautiful'". He rolled his eyes._

_"Very Rose-like. But I've never thought before of Emmett as a girly-kind of man, in fact more like macho, or something like that", I said surprised._

_"Believe me, you don't know anything about Emmett, neither of us do, nor Rosalie. He surprises us everyday". I chuckled._

_"Yeah, sure. Oh, and what about Jasper?"_

_"Oh, he's just Jasper you know, thinking about war, strategies, people's emotions. Right now, though he's thinking of burning Alice's clothes one by one so that'll take his mind busy. He's doubting whether or not she loves him more or her 'babies' as Alice usually calls her clothes and Porshe"._

_"Yeah, that will make his mind busy", I chuckled._

_Suddenly Edward gasped in shock and cursed. _

_"Fuck"._

_Mm, I loved him talking dirty though it were only a word; it turned me on as Hell. I was so distracted, thinking of what Edward could be doing me that I didn't see that something grabbed me from my back. It was Emmett, of course. Edward growled at him and was about to jump and attack him when he was grabbed by his arms by Alice, Jasper and Rosalie._

_"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled at him._

_"No, why, Bellsie-Poo? You have to do us some, um, favor"._

_"I swear Emmett that if you do something to her", my love threatened. Aw, I loved him so much._

_"Pshh, calm down, Eddie-kins. We'll not do anything to your dear Bell-Bell. But I can't promise we won't do anything to your dear cars. Cause that's why we're stopping you. Decide, Eddie, the Volvo or your dear Aston?"_

_"What? I promise Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen that you'll pay for it. All of you, for helping him", he growled.._

_"What, what are you saying, Eddie? To paint your Volvo?" said Emmett teasingly._

_"It's Edward, you fucking moron"._

_"What do you say my dear 107-year-old-virgin bro? To paint it pink?"_

_"Emmett you know he's not a virgin anymore. In fact he's far from that", I said blushing._

_"No my little friend not until you get to more than a thousand", the grizzly bear said grinning. I gasped._

_"So Eddie",_

_"Edward"._

_"Okay, Edward. The Volvo or the Aston?"_

_"None"._

_"Choose one or we'll paint both. Decide"._

_"The Volvo", he frowned._

_"Hold him tight", Emmett said while throwing me on his shoulder. I started kicking and fighting to get impossibly rid of him._

_We got to the Volvo and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice put Edward, who was struggling to get out of their iron grasp, inside the backpack of his car. I laughed, as if he couldn't get out easily by opening it. Alice threw me an amused look . Suddenly I was put over where Edward was locked and Emmett chained me to the car. He fucking chained me! What the Hell! They were crazy! _

_"That's for saying I was a girly man!" The bear told me._

_"What! No, Emmy you're a macho man. Macho, macho man!" I laughed, while I sang that song. He reinforced me in the car with another chain. I started yelling and kicking the car below me, trying to again to get rid of the freaking __**chains**__!_

_"Ahhh, you stupid vampire let me go!" I screamed._

_"Bella? Bella! Are you okay, love?" My Adonis asked me._

_"No! Emmett chained me! He freaking chained me, Edward! Do something, please!"_

_"What the Hell, Emmett! Why did you chain her?"_

_"Because, my little bro-"._

_"I'm older than you"._

_"Well, whatever. If not you'll get out of the car"._

_"What? Emmett you're a dumbass I can get out in this instant if I want"._

_"Well, they why don't you try to get out, hurry up because we're about to start to paint your dear Volvo". Edward opened a bit the trunk but I stopped him._

_"No, Edward! I'm on top! If you open more the trunk I'll go flying!" Edward closed it._

_"Hahaha who's the dumbass now?" Emmett asked._

_"You". We said in unison._

_"What? Aww"._

_Suddenly Rosalie and Alice aproached with pots of pink and black spry paint._

_"No, no wait! Um, why don't you paint... Yeah, his music collection?" I asked._

_"What? No! Paint the Volvo!" Edward said from below me._

_"Well, um his piano, then!"_

_"No!"._

_"Um, okay! The Ducati!"_

_"No, please don't touch the Ducati", Edward whined._

_"Bella, Bella. What do you preffer that we paint Edward or the Volvo?"_

_"Edward! Don't touch the Volvo"._

_"What!" Everyone gasped._

_"Thanks, love", Edward said sarchastically._

_"Edward, I'm trying to save your dear car, baby", I whispered, leaning down._

_"We heard you"._

_"Okay, enough!" the evil little pixie yelled. "Let's paint the damn car!"_

_"Alice!" Edward protested._

_"Sorry, dear bro but we wanted to do this for decades! Now let's paint!"_

_I was struggling to get rid of the chains, but I couldn't. I caught sight of how the Volvo was being tortured. Oh crap! Poor Edward! I could start smelling the paint and it was making me sick. I wanted to throw up._

_"Um, Edward?" I asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I can smell the paint and it's making me SICK!" I screamed like a lunatic._

_"Alice! Take her out of there! Don't you remember that the smell of paint it's bad for humans?" my Adonis yelled desesperatedly. Aww, he's my vampire in his sexy black leather jacket on his amazing Ducati, who's coming to rescue me from the evil little vampire pixie. _**(A/N: sry I had to put it. It's instead of 'He's my blue prince in his shiny harmour riding his brave white horse, who's coming to save me from the evil huge dragon'. Hey don't you love Edward in leather?)**

_"Okay, calm down! I'll see what I can do! If I take her off of the Volvo you'll come out . Unless...". Her eyes went blank and then answered. "No, you won't go out if I threaten you with Bella's safety. I swear to God, Edward that if you get out of the car I'll break her a leg. Did you hear me? Now Bella will go into the trunk with you. If you try to escape with her I swear that not only I'll break her both legs but you'll be the first eunuch vampire", she threatened my love. What? No sex like forever!_

_"NO!" I screamed. "Please, Alice we'll do anything, but please don't cut EJ!"_

_"EJ?" Everyone asked._

_"Edward Junior. Well, um junior, ejem, senior he's BIG!" Everyone laughed._

_"Please, Alice put her in the car she's already saying crap", Emmett said mocking me._

_"NO IT'S BIG! BIG!" I continued._

_Alice broke easily the chains, opened the trunk, and put me inside with my Edward._

_"Behave", she ordered and closed the trunk._

_"Edward, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them, I'm so sorry. Oh God, poor Volvo! That beautiful car that once was silver and now it's freaking pink, Edward!"I screamed and hugged him in that little space in which we were uncomfortably together; uncomfortably amazingly together. Mmm I guess we were way too __**much **__pressed and tangled with the other. I couldn't believe the guys would do that to my Edward, I mean he didn't do anything and they wanted to make him suffer. I guess now I had to comfort him for his loss; and I knew perfectly well how to do so._

_I ran my hand through his covered chest, and as Edward threw me a confused glance, I decided to give him a clue, so I travelled my hand down, down, towards his manhood. We exchanged a knowing look and I was about to attack him when we were interrupted by an evil pixie screaming at us._

_"NO, NO! HELL NO! Don't you dare start doing that right here!" she yelled._

_"Why not, Alice? You are torturing my poor Eddie". The last part I said it cupping his cheeks and with baby-like voice. He pouted and I kissed it._

_"Ugh! Why are you doing this? It's a complete torture to have both of you fucking around always!" she said._

_"I'm asking you the same question, Alice! Why are you doing this to Edward?" I retored._

_"Ugh! Okay fine! Do whatever you want! But your dear car will not be saved that way, Eddie!" I laughed at her temper. But really I wasn't joking with the part of we doing this in the trunk, in fact, every minute that passed that I wasn't inside of him made me more nervous. But also this um, situation in a car, was turning me on as Hell._

_"Okay", I whispered. "We can do whatever we waaant!" I sanged the last part, with a hidden innuendo. I got closer to him and started kissing him feverleshy._

_"Let's show them how loud we are, babe", he said lustfully. Oh God!_

_With a groan, he pressed our bodies closer and we started kissing roughly; Edward opened our mouths and plunged his tongue in mine, exploring each other's mouths. I brought my hands to the collar of his shirt to bring him closer._

_Soon our clothes were discarded and we were carressing each other's bodies. As we had to be quick, we didn't tease the other and in an instant, Edward was inside me. I moaned at the feeling and thrust my hips forward to creat the oh-so-needed friction. The sex God below me, answered by meeting each of my thrusts. The trunk of the Volvo, or what it was left from it, was filled with our moans and whimpers of pleasure; I tried to be the loudest I could because we were showing the others how loud we could be if we wanted to. Of course, Edward was enjoying himself too much hearing me moaning and screaming his name with the pleasure he was giving me, sure I was being loud because immediately the others started complaining about the sounds we were making._

_"Oh, please tell me they're not at it again!" Rosalie said, annoyed but I could detect a hint of teasing. I was glad she was accepting me now that Edward and I were finally engaged and had taken our relationship to the next level, though now she was making fun of how loud we were. Oh she wanted us to be loud, well I'll give her loud! I grabbed Edward's hand that was gripping my ass to bring me impossibly closer, and put it in one of my breasts and started massaging it the harder I could. This of course, earned very loud noises, I might say, from both of us. I tried to curse the loudest I could to humor my baby. _

_"Oh, my fucking God! Edwaard! (thrust) I'm so AHHH! (thrust) close, baby! FASTER! HARDEEER!" I screamed in pleasure._

_"God, babe! I love the feeling of my big hard cock buried deep inside your tight wet-", Edward moaned, when suddenly the trunk opened and revealed Emmett with a smug grin plastered on his face._

_"Pussy?" he finished my love's line. That fucking bastard!_

_I couldn't hide the embarrasment or the blush that was threatening to show; this was way too much. _

_"Emmett? What the Hell?" Edward shouted, angry at his dumbass of a brother._

_"You fucking bastard! How dare you?" I yelled, hiding my face in my Greek God's naked chest. Mmm..._

_"Oh, I don't know, my dear virgin bro. I heard-", he was cut off by my love snarling at him._

_"For the millionth time, Emmett! I'm __**not**__ a virgin! Are you stupid or what? Can't you see in the um, situation we are?"He said angryly._

_"Nah, already told you not until you pass a thousand", he wiggled his eyebrows sugestively at me._

_"Oh, okay. Wanna bet?" Edward said. He grabbed my body and pushed me against him, getting purposely more inside me. I moaned._

_"Baby, what the Hell are you doing? Emmett is watching!" I said, nervously._

_"Love, he thinks we're virgins. Well, let's show him how __**virgins **__we both are". Oh, God! He thrusted our hips once again and created loud moans from both of us._

_I started gyrating my hips, meeting each of his thrusts; we both knew we were close, reason why we increased velocity. I never thought about myself as the exhiibionist type, though this situation was a huge turn on. _

_Emmett was staring at us in disbelief, when Alice interfiered from the other side of the car._

_"Emmett, get the fuck away from there if you don't want-", she said, but was interrupted by our orgasms reaching. Suddenly we explode and um, our cum spreaded all over the trunk and surprisingly, on Emmett's face. I looked at his covered-with-cum face and started laughing uncontrollably hard._

_"Love, what are you la-", he stopped saying when he saw his brother's face and started laughing even harder than me, probably hearing his thoughts._

_"Hahaha, seriously, dude. You wanted to watch there you are", he said between the laughter. Emmett was with a serious face but covered in our cum, that was the funny thing, he tried to be serious in this freaking situation!_

_Accidentally, Edward was laughing, and thrusted his hips in my own due to his body's shaking. This obviously, earned a very loud moan from me. Let's say Edward gave me his sexy as Hell I-wanna-fuck-you-till-oblivion-look and well we started another of our rounds, closing this time the trunk._

_*End of Flashback*_

I grinned evily, remembering that situation.

"Love, what are you smiling about?" My Adonis asked me with an amused expresion.

"Well, I was just, remembering..." I told him, seductively.

"Remembering what?" he played along.

"Mmm, do you remember what happen on Friday with Emmett?" He chuckled, remembering probably Emmett's covered-with-our-cum's face. I took this oportunity as my turn to act. I unbucled my safety belt and leaned over him. He threw me a confused look. I got near his ear and whispered.

"Don't you remember what caused that?" I licked his earlobe and put it in my mouth, biting it. He stiffened.

"I thought so", I said seductively and running my hand over his chest and downwards.

He groaned in frustration and pulled me on his lap so that I was straddling him, and attacked my mouth and neck with feverleshy kisses. We moaned. Of course I didn't say anything of the fact that we were driving cause he could easily do both; he got me trapped between his body and the steering wheel.

We were so engaged in making out that we didn't notice a car was honking. I got startled by the loud sound. We broke apart.

"What the Hell?" Edward said, irritated.

We looked in the car's mirror and found a gay man in his middle forties waving at _my _fiancée and pressing his car's honk. Oh God! We continued watching the guy while he mouthed words like 'sexy', 'daddy' and licked his lips. Ew, disgusting! Edward immediately pushed the gas pedal and we took off in the car the fastest we could. Okay, at least we wouldn't be late for school.

I sat again in my seat, chuckling at the situation. The Greek God next to me gave me an incredulous look.

"Oh, you think it's funny, love?" he said.

"Um, yeah I think so", I teased.

"You'll pay for this, love. Remember when I tell you, you'll pay for this". I grinned devilishely.

"I hope so".

In a few minutes, we were already at school. Edward parked his oh-so-original pink Volvo and went to open my door, like the gentleman he always is. But instead of taking my hand to help me out of his car, he grabbed me by the waist and brought me to his chest. With a low groan he started kissing me quite roughly, I might say so, like when we were alone. Like everytime we kiss, we couldn't bring ourselves closer to the other; I was breathing in gasps, desperate for his kisses.

I didn't notice but we seemed to have caught all the people's attention in the parking lot. Edward suddenly, gripped my inner thighs and lifted me off the floor so I could wrap my legs around his waist; he squeezed my butt, which earned a loud moan from me. My hands were gripping tightly at his messy sex hair, while his were in every curve and part of my body. He pressed me against the Volvo, and as I was struggling to breathe; but I continued kissing and licking his mouth.

We were so engaged in our heated make out session that I almost didn't notice when someone was tapped my shoulder, to try to get my attention. I turned to glare at that awfully irritating person, who had interrupted the make out session I was having with my hot vampire fiancée; when I saw Alice.

"Ugh, Alice what do you want? Don't you see I'm kinda _busy_?" I told her, while Edward still kissed my neck and collarbone.

"Yeah, I can see but, Bella, I've never imagined you as the exhibitionist kind of person", she said, too cheerfully for my liking. "Except for last Friday", she murmured and I glared her.

"What do you mean, _Alice_?"

"Never mind, c'mon, we have to go to class", she said, chuckling.

"Wait, _what_?", I said.

"Ugh, Bella we're in school and we have to go to class if not we'll be late".

I turned around (my legs still wrapped on Edward's waist), and I was shocked because of what I saw. Practically all the students in freaking Forks High School were watching our affective exchange, like they were expecting us to give them a free porn show in the middle of the parking lot. I was mortified; how could Edward not notice?

Suddenly, Edward stopped kissing me and unwrapped my legs from his waist. I looked at him and he was smirking. Oh, no he did know!

"You, knew?" I asked, incredulous.

"Of course, love". He tapped his head. "I thought you did also". I groaned in frustration.

"C'mon, love. Alice is right, it's getting late and we have to go to class".

"What? You can't leave me all worked up for nothing", I protested. He leaned closer to me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Payback's a bitch, love", he whispered with his nobody-can-resist velvet voice. He leaned away from me and started walking towards the school entrance.

I was still standing by his car, shocked and aroused and Alice was gone. Edward stopped walking and motioned me to follow him. I did and started walking by his side.

We were walking side by side to class and suddenly, Edward smaked my ass; I squealed in surprise. He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders to bring me closer to him.

"C'mon, baby let's hurry up, we wouldn't like to be late, would we?" he said, cockilly and we entered the classroom and sat in our respective seats to start with the lesson.

XOXOXOXO

The rest of the hour passed like a blur and soon was time to start Emmett's prank payback plan. We had only two hours to paint his damn Jeep and then go to class, so we had to hurry up. Nobody had to discover us. Of course I had thought about the little pixie vampire; in fact, Jake was coming here to help us with Alice's visions.

When the bell rang, Edward grabbed me by the waist and started heading towards the parking lot, where Emmett's Jeep was. When we got there, he entered in that monster of a car and started doing something to it; what I guess was disabling the engine.

"Edward, baby what are you doing? We're not supposed to break the Jeep but paint it", I said.

"Yeah, I know, love. But how do you think we can even open the door without Emmett noticing? He knows his Jeep too well. And apart from that, you think we can paint it here? I don't think so", he said.

He cut some more wires and came to my side. He looked pensative and amused at the same time.

"Now", he started saying. "we have to carry the Jeep deep into the forest".

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You'll see, love. Where are we meeting Jacob?"

"I think in the forest. He told me he'll track our scents up to wherever we are at the moment".

"Okay", he said now almost laughing from an inside joke. "Is anybody looking at us, or near us?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?" Okay, now I was really confused.

"Just watch", he winked at me and gave me his sexy-as-Hell and panty-dropping, crooked smile. *swoon*.

He kneeled on the floor and went under the Jeep. What was he doing?

"Edward, what are you doing? You're-".

Before I could finish warning him, he had already lifted the whole monster Jeep like it was the same lifting an I-don't-know-how-many-tons-of-weight car and a person (or in this case, me). I stared at him open-mouthed, not believing what it was happening before my eyes.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by Edward and put in his back; and still with the Jeep in his hands, he started running towards the forest. I couldn't believe he could do that and still carry me, running through the heavy vegetation. He didn't cease to amaze me; but of course he was Edward Cullen. _My _Edward Cullen. I kissed his neck and cuddled against his back.

When we came to a stop, I climbed down from my Adonis' back and he put the Jeep in the floor. I was still surprised for his previous act.

"Wow, baby. How is it possible? How could you carry Emmett's monster Jeep, me and run at the same time through the forest. I can't even _walk _through the forest without tripping and like you... Wow!" I sighed.

"Vampire, honey. Remember?" he said chuckling at my reaction.

"Yeah, of course I know. But it's just...incredible. _You _are incredible", I said, walking to his side and putting my arms around his neck, embracing him. "You're just amazing, baby. I love you so much", I kissed his covered chest. He inhaled my hair and sighed in content, embracing me also.

"No, _you_, my love, are the amazing one. And I love you too".

He leaned down and started kissing me. It first started as a light kiss, all lovey-dovey and stuff; but soon we couldn't satiate our need for the other's touch. Like today, earlier in the morning, in the parking lot, Edward lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were practically eating each other's faces; our tongues and mouths battling together; and our hands roaming all through all our bodies.

Suddenly, a voice that I thought I'd hear it in a few minutes, startled me and made Edward and I break apart, chuckling.

"Ew, guys. That's gross", Jacob said, teasing us.

"Hey, Jake", I went to give him a hug but he stopped me.

"Ew, no thanks, Bella. You were exchanging saliva with leech-guy. No hug today". I was a bit dissapointed; but Jacob, when he saw my face said:

"Nah, just kidding, Bells", he hugged me, wrinking his nose slightly.

"Hi, dog", Edward teased, reaching me and embracing me from behind.

"Hi, leech".

"So, how's Leah, Jake? Are things between the both of you working?" I asked. I was very happy that he had finally found 'the one'. He had imprinted Leah a few months ago and they seemed just fine. **(A/N: There's no Renesmee in this story cause this is just a fanfiction that won't follow any of the Eclipse or Breaking Dawn plots. I do have another story that's my version of BD that has Renesmee in it and also a twin of her - a boy - I love Nessie and I think that Stephenie Meyer couldn't have done better in BD; but I had to do a Jacob who wouldn't be irritating or interfiered in Edward and Bella; so I put Leah. But I preffer Nessie. I hope it doesn't bother you.)**

"Yeah, we're okay; she's wonderful", he smiled proudly. "But I think we aren't better than you guys. You seemed a bit, um, overjoyed", he teased.

"What can I say, Jake? I love my man", I laughed; and playfully smacked Edward's sculptured, tiny ass. He yelped in surprise and I grinned devilishely at him. Jake, obviously noticed our brief intimate exchange and scoffed.

"Seriously guys, what's with you and all the touchy, lovey dovey shit, huh? Care to share?" he asked us, smirking knowingly.

"Oh, Jake. You know what", I confirmed him, nodding at his unanswered question. Edward chuckled behind me.

"Yay! Our little Bellsy is not a virgin anymore!" Jacob said in a very Alice-like way.

"Little? Excuse me? And look who's talking? Mr. Sixteen-year-old-virgin!" I teased.

"Love, he's not a virgin anymore", Edward whispered in my ear, shuddering at the mental image of Jacob in that situation.

"Yup, and shut up! You lost your virginity at eighteen, granny!" he said.

"Well at least I didn't lose my virginity at the age of 109 like leech boy here", I nodded at the God behind me.

"WHAT?" Jacob yelled and starting laughing uncontrollably. "Y-you've be-been a freaking virgin f-for 109 years? Oh, man you're ruined!" he said, falling to the floor in laughter.

"Thanks, love", Edward said, sarchastically.

"Oh, shut up, you granpa! I still can't believe you've waited 109 years to have sex!" I told him.

"Oh, granpa, huh?" he asked in his velvety-like, seductive voice. He brought my hips against his, feeling his straining erection pressing against my back. "I didn't hear you complaining when I banged you senseless against the wall yesterday", he licked my earlobe and his way down my throat, nibbling my neck lightly with his teeth; while squeezing my ass and running his hands over my navel, thighs and backside. I moaned loudly and whimpered in desire.

"Ew, seriously, guys. Stop it already! You're making me sick!" he said, making gagging noises.

We chuckled.

"Can we start painting this damn car, so that I go to my Leah. I need to see her; really, you guys make everyone horny". We shuddered at the mental image.

"Crap, we have to hurry up. We'll be late for class!" My love said, unwrapping his arms from my waist. "I'll go to the Volvo and get the paint for the Jeep. I'll be back in few minutes". He took off running towards school.

I stood there, staring as my sexy vampire ran; God he looked so damn good when he ran, not that I could see much, he was fast. I was brought out of my reverie by Jake snapping his fingers in my face and waving his hand, to get my attention. I sighed.

"Bells, are you always like that when you're with him?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes I space out, oggling him and he has to remind me to breathe. In fact, once I almost fainted for not breathing", I chuckled.

"Well, I guess that's comical. Anyway, how do you guys, I mean, do it. You know because of the fangs, strength, your blood, etc?" Jake asked me.

"You know he doesn't have fangs, he has venom. And yeah, that'd been pretty much one of the arguments between us. He thought he would kill me but no, he didn't. And here we are now; two crazy-vampire-sex-maniatics but I can't complain, can I?" I explained, once again, sighing.

"Well, I'm glad you solved _very _well your problem", he laughed.

"Oh, shut it, Black. You can't say a thing either".

"Yeah, but we kinda do it once a week or every now and then. I bet you guys are all day with it".

"Hmph", I frowned. "I guess you could say that", I murmured.

"Okay, okay", he chuckled. "Enough of disgusting stuff". I laughed. I was glad we could be real friends now; without confusing feelings from both of us. It just seemed so natural to be with Jake; I felt protective of him, as if he were my young brother ( though he could easily pass by my young uncle; seriously the guy was huge).

Edward came back in an instant, carrying huge pots of paint. He left the paint next to the car and went to me.

"Miss me?"

"Always", I told him, pecking him on the lips.

"Okay, let's get over with this", he said and offered Jake paint brushes and they both started painting pink the Jeep. Oh this promised to be good!

But soon the paint started having its effect on me and it was making me sick, like the last time. Of course my Greek God noticed and took off his shirt and gave it to me. I couldn't take away my eyes from the sight that was Edward without a shirt; exposing his perfectly sculptured chest to the world. Those perfectly carved pecs, his well-musceled arms and chest, that six-pack...

I must have been drooling again, because Jacob clapped his hands in front of my face, creating a loud snap and, once again bringing me out of my daydream.

"Sorry", I said, blushing. Edward chuckled and continued painting his brother's Jeep.

When Edward and Jake finished with the car, it was already time to go back to class. The car looked awesome! It was freaking pink with 'I'm a pretty ballerina' phrases all over it. And as if it wasn't enough, my intelligent vampire wrote 'Honk if you think I'm gay' on the front and back of the Jeep. It was hilarious as Hell, and Emmett would love it.

We said goodbye to Jake, a bit more jokes about our over-activated sex lifes and then we went back to school; Edward, of course, carrying me on his arms.

When we got to school, we hurried through the corridors of the building, getting to our next class. Oh God, this promised to be really damn good! I can't wait to see Emmett's face when he figures out what we've done to his precious Jeep!


	2. Passing notes

_**A/N:**** Hey! I hope u liked my new story! Those two are terrible, arent they? Well here's chapter 2, they're passing notes in class, writing about their lifes and SEX LIFES! so they get caught..**_

**_I hope u enjoy excuse me 4 my spelling im dont seak English, I speak Spanish!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OF ANY OF ITS AMAZING CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: Passing Notes**_

_**BPOV:**_

Luckily we weren't late and the Spanish, I think, teacher hadn't arrived yet. Edward opened the classroom door for me, always a gentleman, and we went to sit in our places, which were next to each other. The teacher arrived and greeted us, as always.

"Buenos días". ("_Good morning")._

And she continued with the Spanish lesson. As I could see, no one was paying attention, neither Edward, who was staring at me, as always. Ugh, I hated Spanish, I mean not the language, which I didn't understand a thing, but the class and the teacher. Doesn't she realize that no one ever pays attention to her? The only thing that made worth the class was that I had my Adonis next to me, like in every other class, except _gym._

Mm, maybe Edward could tutor me Spanish. I smiled devilishly at the thought of him 'teaching' me. Ugh, this class was so boring. The only thing that could entertain me was the sound of Edward's velvet voice. As that stupid teacher had apparently supersonic hearing, I took a page from my copybook and wrote to Edward. I passed him the paper.

_Bella: Italics __**Edward: Italics and Bold**_

_"Hey, Edward?" _I wrote.

_**"Yes?" **_He wrote me back in his perfect and tidy handwriting.

_"How's people taking our relationship? I mean what were they thinking when we arrived and well we were tongue-fucking?"_

_**"Same as always. Boys or girls?"**_

_"Boys"._

_**"Same, I'm a lucky bastard and I pay you for you to be with me".**_

_"Same as always. Girls?"_

_**"You're a fucking bitch, most thoughts are how to kill you or distract you to get into my pants".**_

_"Same. Who wouldn't want to get into your pants? You are so damn sexyy..." _(drooling).

_**"Yeah, sure". **_He chuckled.

_"Ask most of the female population"._

_**"Well, then you're the most beautiful and sexy thing in the world".**_

_"Aww, you're so sweet! But you know that's not true"._

_**"Ask most of the male population". **_We sigh.

_"And the reasons?"_

_**"Same as usual, they think we're having sex".**_

_"But aren't we?"_

_**"Yes".**_

_"So..."_

_**"That's why". **_We sighed again.

_"How's the Emmett thing going? He didn't notice yet, right? And what about Alice? I mean, she's gonna tell him"._

_**"Yeah, I know".**_

_"Edward Cullen, I know you__**. **__What did you do?"_

_**"Nothing, love. Only that Alice won't be a problem, look". **_He took out his phone and apparently started texting Alice.

_"What are you telling her?" _He put away his phone.

_**"Ready".**_

_"And?" _I was getting tired.

_**"She'll not be a problem. I threatened her with painting her Porsche mug green; she hates that green with passion".**_

_"But, honey, I think that if she wants she can buy another one"._

_**"Yeah, that's why she saw me cutting her credit cards. And if I cut them she'll not have anymore money. And she knows that if she asks for money I'll kidnap Jasper".**_

_"You're crazy"._

_**"Too many years with Emmett and Alice. What remembers me that I'm going to kill them".**_

_"Why?"_

_**"Are you serious? My poor car!"**_

_"Oh it isn't soo bad! It's just pink, with a black Playboy bunny with fangs, oh what an irony! Seriously, pink it's not so bad, but for a __**boy**__! No it seems a car for gays!"_

_**"You're not helping, love".**_

_"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I like it. I wish I had a horn"._

_**"What? Why?" **_Seriously sometimes he could be so dumb.

_"Because 'honk if u think I'm sexy' does that tell you something? 'honk' 'honk' Sexy sexy sexy! Seriously, baby sometimes you can be so dumb, for God's sake photographic memory! You should remember something, right?"_

He chuckled.

_"And 'honk' 'honk' for Emmett too, then. (Gay, gay, gay)". _We laughed.

_**"Rosalie will kill us if she discovers we're saying that Emmett's gay. She thinks him as her 'macho-man'. But sometimes he can be so..."**_

_"Girly?"_

_**"Exactly. Like remember when he did that dare at the mall. He had to dress as a ballerina and go jumping singing 'I'm a pretty ballerina'. That was so funny".**_

_"Yeah or when that same day you had to walk all the mall in your boxers. Really that was the best dare-ever"._

_**"But babe, if you see me daily like that or with less clothing".**_

_"Yeah, I know but I love watching you in boxers. Do I have to repeat it again? 'honk' 'honk'". _I sighed. _"But I have a question. Are you going to paint again your Volvo or at least buy other car, or are you going to keep it?"_

_**"No, I'll see if I can take off that ugly paint and if I can't you'll have to go with me to buy another car".**_

_"Aw, because if you keep your car like that I'll not drive with you __**but **__I'll horn everytime I see you"._

_**"That's why I love you". **_We chuckled.

_"No, really you could change your car and buy another one. Don't get me wrong I love the Volvo but we already used it as God demands. And we did it already in all your cars, except for Carlisle's". _I blushed.

_**"Yeah, I know, but don't tell me you didn't like it because I know you did. Thank God we didn't break the cars like we did with my bed or piano".**_

_"OME! The piano..." _(drooling again).

_**"OME?"**_

_"Oh My Edward". _I blushed deeper.

_**"Well anyway, it was kinda funny the incident with Emmett's Jeep not the one from a while ago. But remember? We like dent the door and he nearly killed both of us, like literally".**_

_"Hahaha that was awesome! Well at least we are not worse than Rosalie and Emmett they are like rabbits", _I shuddered. _"It's disgusting"._

_**"Are you sure?" **_I gave him a questioning look. _**"I mean, I think we're turning into one of them. How many times do we do it per day?"**_

_"Everyday. Twice a day when there's school but if not I guess four or more"._

_**"That's what I thought. Jasper is always telling me to slow it a bit down cause you know the poor one has to feel what we feel. I guess when you change we'll be worse, except for the part that we don't read porn like them. Puaj!"**_

_"Puaj! I still can't believe Emmett paid a lot of money for Rosalie to be in one of the covers of Playboy Magazine, and of course, the dumbass bought every single copy of that edition. It's soo disgusting! Being with them it's like watching 24-hour-porn"._

_**"Love, you because don't live with them daily, but if you at least knew 1% of his magazines, you'd get a heart attack". **_

I shuddered, it was incredible how two people or _**vampires **_in this case, could be so disgusting. I mean, I know sex it's worse than drugs and it's addictive, believe me, I experimented that with my vampire fiancée, but to be like 'ah sex, _sex, __**SEX!**_' all day it's sick!

_"Baby, I didn't need to know that"._

_**"Love, you because you don't have to listen to them but, really it's.." **_he shuddered.

_"I know, but can we at least talk or write in this case, about something else?"_

_**"Sorry, love".**_

_"No problem. Well, talking about rabbits, I really like the Playboy bunny with fangs in your car, you could keep that. It's kinda sexy. And I love __**you**__ with__fangs"._

_**"What? You know I don't have fangs".**_

_"Yeah, I know but I wish you had, so that you can __**bite me**__". _He looked pained.

_**"Please, Bella. Don't start with that again. We're engaged, after we get married, can't you consider going to college before I-". **_I grabbed the hand that he was writing with to stop him. He liked to torture himself, I caressed his hand. I smiled at him.

_"Edward it was a joke, __**that **__part. But really I'd love to watch you with fangs. Look. You=The sexiest man alive. You+fangs+a leather jacket+the Ducati=Melting & drooling Bella. Though I drool everytime I see you, but please! I love watching you __**'ride' **__your Ducati". _I threw him a meaningful look.

_**"Mm, well I'll do that if you wear lengerie". **_

What? Was he serious? There was no way in Hell I'd wear those _things _again.

_"Nuh, uh! There's no way in Hell I'm wearing lengerie again. No, sir!"_

_**"Well, then if you don't want me in the Ducati..."**_

_"No, no, please! I'll do anything, baby. Please!" _

Was he kidding? I've already started fantasying with him dressed like that in the Ducati. In my dream we're making out on his bike and suddenly he starts licking my neck and his fangs come out and PAFF! He bites me. And then I drink his blood and he drinks mine and we have sex in the bike. Oh God!

Suddenly I was brought from my daydream to reality, by Edward tapping my knee trying to call my attention. Jeez, I think I had to stop watching **True Blood **with Edward.

"What?" I whispered. He nodded towards the paper, oh right we're in class passing notes. I read the page.

_**"Then, wear lengerie, if not why is that you have tons and tons? For me!"**_

_"No, I have tons and tons of lengerie cause your dear sister bought me all the Victoria's Secret shop, twice. She's crazy! And of course is for you, silly! For who else? For Newton? Please!"_

_**"Love, are you going to wear lengerie or not?"**_

_"Ugh! Okay but we have to do the Ducati thing. I was already daydreaming". _I sighed. _"Babe, can we exchange blood?" _Edward gave me a what-the-fuck look.

_**"Uh?"**_

_"Sorry, we have to stop watching _**True Blood**_, honey". _He chuckled_._

_**"So, you wear lengerie tonight?"**_

_"Yup, just for you"._

_**"Mmm, mine or your house?"**_

_"I guess mine, I don't like your house, except for your piano"._

_**"Why?"**_

_"Don't you remember last __**times**__? Like__when Emmett entered your room on purpose, of course, and we were 'busy'? Or when we got caught by Carlisle and Esme? Thank God they don't care of what we do and they are happy with our relationship; but if we'd have got caught by Charlie you wouldn't exist!"_

_**"That's why. What about Charlie?"**_

_"Oh, you know he doesn't pay much attention to us. He only hates you"._

_**"So we go to your house?"**_

_"I guess so, the only thing is that I don't own any __**Ducati**__ ejem. Can't you bring it?"_

_**"I don't know, love. I think Rosalie was fixing it, I guess putting it a more powerful engine. I don't think I can".**_

_"Aww, then if you don't bring it you wouldn't get some tonight. And I'll start having dirty thoughts about Robert Pattinson. Look, I'm not thinking about you"._

_**"That guy that's similar to me? Cedric?"**_

_"Yup, that one. Cedric, Cedric! Lalalala!"_

_**"Oh, babe c'mon, it's only a bike".**_

_"If it's only a bike, then I dare you to burn it"._

_**"No way!"**_

_"You see. Thinking about Cedric, Cedric, Cedric!"_

_**"Okay, love if you want it that way...".**_

Oh, no! Crap! My Edward is angry with me. No! _Think, Bella, Think!_ _Hug him, yes, right! Hug him and kiss him, you won't get in trouble!_

I hugged Edward tightly, he couldn't get mad at me for wanting to make real a fantasy that I had regarding him and the Ducati. I started kissing him roughly.

"No, Edward! I love you! Don't be mad at me! I don't care about a stupid Ducati!"

"I'm not mad at you, Bella", he told me.

"No?" Now I was confused. "Then why were y-".

"Cullen, Swan ¿qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Saben muy bien que no está permitido besarse en clase! ¿Y dónde está el trabajo que se supone que deben estar haciendo ahora?" _("Cullen, Swan. What do you think you are doing? You know perfectly well that it's not allowed to kiss during class! And where is the work that you are supposed to be doing now?")_

Oh, crap! We are in Spanish? We got caught! And apart from that what the Hell has the teacher just said? I looked at Edward, who was serious, obviously he hadn't been paying attention and now was blaming himself. Perfect!

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" _("What were you doing?")_

The teacher was furious and was coming here. Shit, shit, shit! She took the page from our previous conversation and started looking at it. Seriously, this couldn't be worse!

"Mmm, pasando notas en clase. ¡Saben muy bien que no está permitido! Por favor em, Newton. Venga y lea esto en voz alta en frente de toda la clase". _("Mmm, passing notes in class. You know that's not allowed here! Please um, Newton. Come here and read this aloud, in front of all the classroom")._

Crap! Newton went where the teacher now was and took our note. I gave a frightened look towards Edward's direction. What were we supposed to do now?

"Como usted desee, señorita". _(As you wish, Miss"), _Newton told the teacher in mock respect. Oh here it goes! He cleared his throat dramatically, feeling like a pro. Oh, sure you'll feel like a pro after Edward deals with you! And he started reading.

"Hey, Edward?" he started, smiling devilishly.

"Yes?"

"How's people taking our relationship? I mean what were they thinking when we arrived and well we were tongue-fucking?"

"Same as always. Boys or girls?"

"Boys".

"Same, I'm a lucky bastard and I pay you for you to be with me".

"Same as always. Girls?"

"You're a fucking bitch, most thoughts are how to kill you or distract you to get into my pants".

"Same. Who wouldn't want to get into your pants? You are so damn s-sexyy...".

This last part he said it slowly and blushing; I of course was blushing deep red.

"Yeah, sure".

"Ask most of the female population".

All the girls in the class sighed dreamly.

"Well, then you're the most beautiful and sexy thing in the world".

Again all the girls made 'Awws' and more sighs. Back off, bitches he's mine! Newton, the traitor, was reading our notes with greeted teeth. C'mon Newton, be jealous of _my _Edward.

"Aww, you're so sweet! But you know that's not true".

"Ask most of the male population".

"And the reasons?"

"Same as usual, they think we're having sex".

"But aren't we?"

"Yes".

There were heard things like 'bitch', 'whore' and things like that. The rest were gossip and whispers, we'll be the centre of all the school gossip till graduation. Perfect!

"I knew it!" Some random girl shouted at us, reinforcing the previous rumors.

That made me want to stand up and tell her like 'do you have a problem, bitch? He's mine! And yeah I did have sex with him, only me, not you'. But I stood in silence, still blushing.

"So...", the blond-haired asshole continued reading, in spite of everything.

"That's why".

"How's the Emmett thing going? He didn't notice yet, right? And what about Alice? I mean, she's gonna tell him".

"Yeah, I know".

"Edward Cullen, I know you. What did you do?"

"Nothing, love. Only that Alice won't be a problem, look".

"What are you telling her?"

"Ready".

"And?"

"She'll not be a problem. I threatened her with painting her Porshe mug green; she hates that green with passion".

Everyone laughed at that. Of course, how couldn't it be funny, the pixie and her attacks. She's crazy, talking aloud! But I wasn't in the mood of laughing.

"But, honey, I think that if she wants she can buy another one".

"Yeah, that's why she saw me cutting her credit cards. And if I cut them she'll not have anymore money. And she knows that if she asks for money I'll kidnap Jasper".

"You're crazy". Of course the only dickhead who laughed at that was Newton.

"Too many years with Emmett and Alice. What remembers me that I'm going to kill them".

"Why?"

"Are you serious? My poor car!"

"Oh it isn't soo bad! It's just pink, with a black Playboy bunny with fangs, oh what an irony!" Newton stopped.

"Irony?" he asked, confused. As Edward seemed to be very busy trying to restrain himself from killing him, I answered with sudden unknown confidence.

"Um, yeah. Because for Halloween Alice got six costumes and gave us one each at random. So Edward got a costume of a um, _**vampire**_", I threw a glance in Edward's direction and saw him chuckling to himself. _Yeah, what an irony! _

"And it had fangs, and like this long black velvet cape. So now Emmett always teases him".

"Ah, bueno, por favor, Newton continúe leyendo" _(" Uh, okay, please, Newton continue reading")_, the teacher said.

"Okay. Seriously, pink it's not so bad, but for a boy! No it seems a car for gays!"

"You're not helping, love".

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I like it. I wish I had a horn". Everyone threw confused glances at us.

"What? Why?"

"Because 'honk if u think I'm sexy' does that tell you something? 'honk' 'honk' S-sexy se-sexy sexy!"

All the girls started murmuring and like saying 'oh yes, he's hot' or 'sexy, hell yes!'. _Don't mess with my man, sluts!_

"Seriously, baby sometimes you can be so dumb, for God's sake photographic memory! You should remember something, right?" Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation of Edward's photographic memory; including the teacher. _Ha, that's my man!_

"And 'honk' 'honk' for Emmett too, then. (Gay, gay, gay)". All of the students laughed.

"Rosalie will kill us if she discovers we're saying that Emmett's gay. She thinks him as her 'macho-man'. But sometimes he can be so..."

"Girly?"

"Exactly. Like remember when he did that dare at the mall. He had to dress as a ballerina and go jumping singing 'I'm a pretty ballerina'. That was so funny". The classroom exploded in laughter.

"Yeah or when that same day you had to walk all the mall in your boxers. Really that was the best dare-ever". All the girls sighed dreamily, and someones insulting me again.

"But babe, if you see me daily like that or with less clothing".

"Yeah, I know but I love watching you in boxers. Do I have to repeat it again? 'honk' 'honk'. But I have a question. Are you going to paint again your Volvo or at least buy other car, or are you going to keep it?"

"No, I'll see if I can take off that ugly paint and if I can't you'll have to go with me to buy another car".

"Aw, because if you keep your car like that I'll not drive with you but I'll horn everytime I see you".

"That's why I love you".

"No, really you could change your car and buy another one. Don't get me wrong I love the Volvo but we already used it as God demands. And we did it already in all your cars, except for Carlisle's".

Everyone gasped, shocked. Oh God! This was soo embarassing. We've just reveal people we kinda fuck everywhere. Newton continued anyway.

"Yeah, I know, but don't tell me you didn't like it because I know you did. Thank God we didn't break the cars like we did with my bed or piano". Everyone including the teacher, looked uncomfortable. Though there were some coughs.

"OME! The piano...".

"OME?" The pighead interrupted again.

"Continue reading, Newton", I told him, angry.

"Okay. OME?"

"Oh My Edward". Some people chuckled. I was blushing furiously, and more to the fact that now details of our sex life we being told in public.

"Well anyway, it was kinda funny the incident with Emmett's Jeep not the one from a while ago. But remember? We like dent the door and he nearly killed both of us, like literally".

"Hahaha that was awesome! Well at least we are not worse than Rosalie and Emmett they are like rabbits. It's disgusting". The boys were making gagging noises.

"Are you sure? I mean, I think we're turning into one of them. How many times do we do it per day?"

"Everyday. Twice a day when there's school but if not I guess four or more".

"Oh God!" some girl exclaimed surprised.

The girls gasped and started again with the 'bitch', 'whore' and that stuff. The fucker gulped and continued hesitating.

"That's what I thought. Jasper is always telling me to slow it a bit down cause you know the poor one has to feel what we feel. I guess when you change we'll be worse, except for the part that we don't read porn like them. Puaj!" There were more gagging noises.

"Puaj! I still can't believe Emmett paid a lot of money for Rosalie to be in one of the covers of Playboy Magazine, and of course, the dumbass bought every single copy of that edition. It's soo disgusting! Being with them it's like watching 24-hour-porn". Again and again. Some were covering their ears.

"Love, you because don't live with them daily, but if you at least knew 1% of his magazines, you'd get a heart attack".

"Baby, I didn't need to know that".

"We neither", some random guy murmured.

Ugh! They were all getting in my nerves!

"Love, you because you don't have to listen to them but, really it's.."

"I know, but can we at least talk or write in this case, about something else?" Everyone relaxed.

"Sorry, love".

"No problem. Well, talking about rabbits, I really like the Playboy bunny with fangs in your car, you could keep that. It's kinda s-sexy. And I love you with fangs".

"What? You know I don't have fangs".

"Yeah, I know but I wish you had, so that you can bite me".

"Please, Bella. Don't start with that again. We're engaged". Everyone gasped.

"What?" Newton stopped reading and asked.

There were starting to run rumors, gossips and whispers. Some saying, _'she's marrying him for the money' _or _'she's pregnant, that's why' _and then things like _'slut'_, _'lucky bitch' _and _'fucking whore'_. Ugh! I was getting tired of their stupid comments!

And, as destiny's on my side (please, note the sarcasm), the school's sluttiest whore, appeared to make her 'scene'. Oh, perfect, just what I needed. Lauren Mallory got up and started insulting me.

"You're not marrying him! He doesn't want you! He's only with you because you're a slut! You're marrying because you're fucking pregnant, you bitch! No one will ever want you, you're ugly, plain, and you'll always be a stupid geek!" Enough! This was _over _estimating my patience!

"Oh, Whoren! What a surprise! Been having some quickies, lately? Are you blind, deaf or _what_? Don't you see my hand? There's a ring..." I raised my left hand and showed my engagement ring.

Everyone gasped, and got marvelled by Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring; which now was _mine_. I smiled at it.

"And it's _mine_! Got it? _I_ am the one that's marrying him! _I _am the one who had sex with school's hotter and sexier guy, not you, nor anyone; but _me_! And _I _am the onlyone who can do this".

I grabbed the collar of Edward's shirt and brought his lips to mine for a wild kiss. Obviously, I couldn't have done it without his help, we both exagered our kiss for our classmates to 'enjoy'. We let our tongues roam through our mouths. I had an idea and started grounding and gyrating my hips on Edward's crouch; I grabbed a handful of his messy hair to bring him impossibly closer. _That's for you, Whoren! _I broke our hot kiss and licked his lips, for the others to watch, and turned to Lauren.

"Did you enjoy it, bitch?" I asked her. "Oh, wait! You didn't get any", I said in mock pity, pouting.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill you, Swan!"

"Why? Because I'm marrying _my _Edward?" I teased her.

"He's not yours, freak! He's mine too. Tell her Eddie! Tell her about that night we shared!" she was obviously trying to trick me. _I'm not stupid, bitch! _

"It's _Edward_, for you, Lauren! And I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never be with anyone else apart from Bella, and less with a slut like _you_!"

"But-but. Eddie tell her, baby. B-back off, whore! He's mine!" God she was crazy.

"It's _Edward. _And he's not _your _baby, bitch!"

We were standing up to begin a fight but the teacher, whom I had completely forgotten of, yelled at the top of her lungs.

"STOP!" _Aw, I was going to leave her bald!_

"Mallory, Swan! Detention after school for both of you!" she said, angry.

"What!" Lauren yelled. _What you heard, idiot! "Why?"_

"Do you even have to ask, Miss Mallory? Detention for both of you for cursing, insulting and mention of mature themes".

"Aw, but", Whoren started, but stopped immediately when the teacher glared her murderously.

"And for you too, Mr. Cullen". Okay, that surprised me.

"What? Why?" I asked, defending my man.

"For passing notes in class like you". Aw, poor Edward.

I sat on his lap and hugged him, massaging his hair. Aw, it was the first time Eddie was punished! And me too! I _pecked _him on the lips, as the teacher said clearly that it wasn't allowed to _kiss _not peck.

"Cullen, Swan I believe I told it wasn't allowed to kiss in class!" the teacher called our attention.

"Well, that's why. You said we couldn't _kiss _not _peck_!" I answered.

"Miss Swan, do want double-detention?"

"No".

"Then, stop it".

I got off of his lap and sat on my place.

"Um, Newton is it worth continuing reading that um, _note_?"

"Um, yes, yes Miss Gonzales". I glared him. How could he be so evil?

"Well, then please finish reading _that_, so we can continue".

"Of course", Oh no! Why have I done to deserve that? I know what. I had sex with the world's most beautiful man.

"Okay, um, where were we? Oh yes. Please Bella, blah, blah, blah. And", he cleared his throat. "after we get married, can't you consider going to college before I-".

"Edward it was a joke, that part. But really I'd love to watch you with fangs. Look. You equal, The sexiest man alive. You, plus, fangs, plus, a l-leather jacket, plus, the _D-Ducati?_, equals: Melting & dr-drooling Bella. Though I drool everytime I see you, but please! I l-love watching you 'r-ride' your Ducati". Every girl gasped in shock.

"Mm, well I'll do that if you wear l-leng-gerie". The boys whistled. _Pervs!_ Edward gritted his teeth.

"Nuh, uh! There's no way in Hell I'm wearing lengerie again. No, sir!" The teacher was open-mouthed again. Oh God!

"Well, then if you don't want me in the Ducati..."

Every girl sighed dreamily at that. Obviously, my Edward was _perfect_!

"No, no, please! I'll do anything, baby. Please!"

"Then, wear lengerie, if not why is that you have tons and tons? For me!" Everyone, boys and girls were open-mouthed staring at us in shock. Perfect, just perfect!

"No, I have tons and tons of lengerie cause your dear sister bought me all the Victoria's Secret shop, twice. She's crazy! And of course is for y-you, silly! For who else? For N-Newton? Please!" Everyone gasped at the thing of Victoria's Secret but soon started laughing at our mention of Newton; who was red in anger, glaring at us. _Haha, there you have, Newton! For trying to embarrass and putting us in trouble._

"Um, Love, are you going to wear le-lengerie or not?"

"Ugh! Okay but we have to do the D-Ducati thing. I was already _daydreaming?_. B-babe, can we exchange blood?" Everyone 'eh?'d us, having confused glances in our direction.

"Uh?"

"Sorry, we have to stop watching **True Blood**, honey". Everyone laughed at that, and asshole Newton chuckled.

"S-so, you wear l-lengerie tonight?" More gasps and 'bitch', 'whore' were heard.

"Yup, just for you", Newton gulped.

"Mmm, mi-ne or y-your house?"

"I guess mine, I don't like your house, except for your _piano_".

"Why?"

"Don't you remember last times? Like when Emmett entered your room on purpose, of course, and we were 'busy'? Or when we got caught by Carlisle and Esme? Thank God they don't care of what we do and they are happy with our relationship; but if we'd have got caught by Charlie you wouldn't exist!"

_Oh God! Bury me, earth! Please, bury me! _There were more murmurs._ Enough, okay I know we'll be the center of all the gossips in Forks!_

"That's why. What about Charlie?"

"Oh, you know he doesn't pay much attention to us. He only hates you".

"So we go to y-your house?"

"I guess so, the only thing is that I don't own any Ducati ejem. Can't you bring it?"

"I don't know, love. I think Rosalie was fixing it, I guess putting it a more powerful engine. I don't think I can".

"Aww, then if you don't bring it you wouldn't get some tonight", dickheaded-Newton chuckled. "And I'll start having dirty thoughts about Robert Pattinson. Look, I'm not thinking about you". Every girl in the classroom sighed dreamily at the mention of that particular actor. **(A/N: Of course, we all sigh at the mention of Rob).**

"That guy that's similar to me? Cedric?"

"Yup, that one. Cedric, Cedric! Lalalala!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh, babe c'mon, it's only a bike".

"If it's only a bike, then I dare you to burn it".

"No way!" More 'hahahahahas'.

"You see. Thinking about Cedric, Cedric, Cedric!"

"Okay, love if you want it that way...". Newton stopped.

"And, Newton? Why did you stop?"

"That's all, Miss. It finishes there".

"Oh, okay then. Well, class, let's continue with-". In that moment the bell rang. Immediately, Edward dragged me out of the class before anyone could reach us. Affortunately, now we had lunch so no one would bother us, I think. I sighed.

"That was _so _embarrassing, Edward. Never, ever, ever again! Please!"

"Love, you think you had it bad, and I had to hear those asshole's thoughts! And the worst haven't happened yet."

"What are you-", I started saying, till I realized. "Oh, no! No, no please! Are they going to interrogate us in lunch? I mean every single student in here?" He nodded.

"Not only that, love. But I heard some people, mostly Newton, that they are going with the news of our note to the school's newspaper. And maybe they'll publicate the whole note!"

Oh, crap, no! I looked at Edward, terrified. School's newspaper meant talking with the school's principal; and talking with him meant Charlie knowing. NO!

**A/N:**** Hehe i hope u like it! Oh Btw if u review I'll consider making a series of Outtakes from this story and my other story "Breaking Dawn"! Maybe i could put a True Blood chapter with Edwrad and Bella if u like? Oh and the Ducati thing definitely!**

**Well next chapter will be soon have patience ppl! review cause reviews are almost better than Edwrad in leather _and _a Ducati!**

**Love u all!**

**-Taty-**


End file.
